


In Your Hands Illustrations

by TheSeaVoices



Series: Quicksilver Art [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chest Hair, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Will, Hannibal - Freeform, Illustrations, Lingerie, M/M, Messy, Oil, Riding, Silk - Freeform, Will in lingerie, Young Will Graham, engine oil, genderfluid!Will, sort of restrained but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations for part 3 of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/452176">Quicksilver series</a><br/>with a young, gender-fluid Will Graham and a besotted Hannibal </p><p>The story - <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7749658">In Your Hands</a><br/> </p><p>Story by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn">weconqueratdawn</a> Drawing by me</p><p>Also on my <a href="http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/148950046606/the-new-quicksilver-update-by-weconqueratdawn-is">tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Hands Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Your Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749658) by [Weconqueratdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn). 



 

 


End file.
